<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The MerMonkey Tales by boltblu91575</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340607">The MerMonkey Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575'>boltblu91575</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Sin-Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of sin-fics featuring everyone's favorite jock and 'mermaid' from Miraculous, Kim and Ondine!!!  </p><p>Intended for Mature Audiences Only!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Sin-Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2270237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Well, as long as I keep getting suggestions, I'll keep cranking out stories!!!  And here's another sin-fic with a very underrated couple-Le Chien Kim and Ondine!!!  And since this is a more mature offering-which seems to be what I am writing more of-only 18+ readers here!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Additionally, all characters within are over the age of consent and are the property of Thomas Astruc and I do not seek to earn anything from his creation. Now, you aren't here for a disclaimer, you're here for the story!!!</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>For what seemed like the 10th time in 2 minutes, Ondine glanced at the clock.  <em>The pool guy should have been here by now, </em>she bitterly mused.  His delay was her delay-all she wanted on this Saturday was a nice, leisurely swim.  Something to relax with, especially after a week of intense swimming drills and practices.  She then stood near an impressive mantle filled with medals and trophies of her numerous wins...<br/>
<br/>
A knock at the door broke her reverie. <em>Hope that's the pool guy, </em>Ondine thought as she opened the door.  She pulled the door open and-without looking-said, "About time you showed up..."<br/>
<br/>
The pool guy-in a clam tone-replied, "Good morning, ma'am."<br/>
<br/>
The voice caught Ondine's attention-and she turned to see...</p><p>"Kim? Le Chien KIm?  <em>You're</em> my pool guy?" she asked.<br/>
<br/>
Kim replied, "Yes, ma'am."<br/>
<br/>
Ondine was certainly confused...but she nonetheless said, "Follow me...the pool's this way."<br/>
<br/>
Kim did as she asked, pausing to marvel as her award shelf.  She turned and smiled at him, and said, "Some of my best work...you could have been a top-tier athlete...and you're cleaning pools now?"<br/>
<br/>
Kim chuckled, and replied, "Just to make some extra money...I decided to shift my focus and study physical therapy."<br/>
<br/>
They walked to the outside, and saw Ondine's Olympic-sized pool.  Ondine said, "If I'm going to swim like an Olympian, I should train like one, right?"<br/>
<br/>
Kim laughed, and said, "Right.  After all, I get paid both by the hour and by the area of the pool."<br/>
<br/>
Kim placed his equipment and supplies near the pool...and as he did, he found himself looking at Ondine.  She was wearing a fashionable two-piece bikini with a sarong around her waist.  She sat in a lounge chair and said, "I hope you don't mind the company."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He smiled at her and said, "No, not at all...despite the size of the pool, it shouldn't take that long to clean it and you'll be on your way."  Kim then grabbed the skimmer and began to work...and as he did, he would glance over at Ondine.  <em>Man, she's the same as I remember her...</em>he thought.<br/>
<br/>
And she would look at him as he was working...<em>it's like the first time we met...we had such a good thing. Kim...</em>she thought.<br/>
<br/>
There was a silence between them as he was focused on his job.  "So...I can't believe it's been so long, Kim."  Ondine said.<br/>
<br/>
"I can't either...you could have called..." Kim said.<br/>
<br/>
"I know...you could have too!" Ondine replied.<br/>
<br/>
Kim looked at her and found himself enthralled by her greenish-hued blue eyes.  He said, "I tried...and you were always busy...a big swim meet...practice...but no time for me."<br/>
<br/>
"I know...I'm sorry, Kim.  I just thought that was the most important thing to me...and I was wrong." Ondine said.<br/>
<br/>
She grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside-and back to the trophy case.  She said, "I have all of these awards...all of these prizes...and all of these trophies...and all in a vain attempt to replace something I had with you...who knew that cold metal was a poor replacement for human company?"  she bitterly mused.<br/>
<br/>
"Ondine...I never stopped thinking about you...I hoped we could find what we had so long ago..." Kim said.<br/>
<br/>
<em>I shouldn't do this...oh, hell...I don't care anymore!!!</em> Those were Ondine's last thoughts before she leaned into Kim and pressed her lips to his.  And Kim-his mind had completely shut down as he was trying to figure out why she was kissing him (since he hadn't returned her kiss).<br/>
<br/>
They split for air, and she asked, "Does that help you find what we had?" <br/>
<br/>
Kim nodded...and she asked, "Are your bosses expecting you back soon?"<br/>
<br/>
"Whatever...you're my only job today." Kim said.<br/>
<br/>
"That's good...because I need you to do some freelancing..." Ondine replied.  She took his hand and led him back outside.  They kissed again, and as they did, Ondine's hands-which were playing with Kim's shirt-pulled the shirt up and over his head.<br/>
<br/>
She smiled at what she saw- here wasn't the body of a boy, but the physique of a well-developed man.  He said, "I might not be into sports, but I still find time to exercise."<br/>
<br/>
She pulled off the sarong and placed her hands on Kim's chest...then pushed him into the pool!  Kim yelled out-before his shout was drowned out by a loud splash.  Another splash followed-which was Ondine diving in after him.  She laughed-a beautiful sound to Kim's ears. She surfaced-holding the top to her swimsuit.  She said, "Your turn, big boy..."<br/>
<br/>
Kim slyly smiled, and  as best as he could, removed his shorts and placed them on the walkway near the pool.  <em>Hmmm...it seems as though my 'big boy' comment was true...</em>Ondine said, "Kim...sit up here..."<br/>
<br/>
Kim nodded and sat on the edge of the pool.  Ondine swam up to him so that she was between his legs.  She said, "Let me see this guy..."<br/>
<br/>
She reached up and gripped Kim's erection.  She ran her hand up and down the shaft-and the motion caused slight shivers to run through Kim's body.  Kim moaned...and Ondine took that as her cue to speed up...<br/>
<br/>
Kim could feel something...it was intense...and coursing through his body...and he could feel the pleasure building...and he reached out and grabbed her hand.  Ondine looked at KIm and asked, "What? Am I doing something wrong?"<br/>
<br/>
"No! No! That was great...it's just...if you continued...this would be a very short experience..." Kim replied.<br/>
<br/>
Ondine sighed, and said, "OK, mister."  <br/>
<br/>
Kim then said, "Now it's my turn..."  Ondine hopped out of the pool and sat next to Kim.  "So what do you have in mind?" she asked.<br/>
<br/>
Kim said, "Well, you need to lose the bottom..."<br/>
<br/>
She stood up and pulled the multi-colored garment down her well toned legs.  Kim said, "That's a perfect position..."<br/>
<br/>
He leaned into her, and  began to lick and suck at her wet entry.  The feeling of Kim's warm and wet tongue on her tender flesh caused her to shiver.  She reached out and grabbed his head and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  She bucked her hips as the intense sensations began to run through her body.  And soft sweet moans would escape from her lips as the pleasure began to build. <br/>
<br/>
But then...she called out..."Ki...Ki...KImmmmm!!!"<br/>
<br/>
Kim stopped as that caught his attention.  "What's wrong?" he asked.<br/>
<br/>
She shook her head and replied, "Nothing...I rather enjoyed that."  <br/>
<br/>
Ondine then returned to the pool...Kim came up behind her, softly squeezing her bosom.  This set off another set of soft, sweet moans.  He whispered, "If you are ready..."<br/>
<br/>
"I am..." she replied.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With that as his cue, Kim took a hold of his manhood and brought it near Ondine's wet entry.  He slowly eased the organ into her...swallowing as he heard her lightly gasp with discomfort.  And as if she sensed it, she said, "It's OK...go slowly for a bit, OK?"<br/>
<br/>
With no other prompting needed, Kim began to slowly thrust-pulling his erection out, then pushing it back in.  As he became acclimated, his thrusts soon sped up in intensity.  Ondine had closed her eyes as the incredible sensations and pleasure soon returned to her body...and she moaned aloud, which was Kim's cue that he was doing a great job.<br/>
<br/>
And then...Ondine said, "Kim, wait..."<br/>
<br/>
"What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying this?" Kim said.<br/>
<br/>
"I am...it's just...after so long being apart...I want to see your face as we share in this moment.<br/>
<br/>
Kim rested his back against the pool wall and gripped Ondine's hips.  She held his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him as he pulled her onto his erection.  She bucked her hips into his, enjoying the moment as their pleasure build to an apex.  Ondine could feel it...more intense than any sprints she'd ever done...likewise, Kim could feel pleasure similar to when Ondine had been stroking him...only now, it was more intense...and building as they raced towards the finish...<br/>
<br/>
...and with a loud cry of passion, Ondine climaxed...her back arched and she shivered as the waves of pleasure ran up and down her body.  Kim held her body and thrust as best as he could as his oncoming climax made it hard...and then, Kim climaxed with a rough groan...he felt himself release inside of her...and pulled her into him and held her through the afterglow...<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, wow...Kim, that was so amazing..." Ondine said.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah...you're a great woman, Ondine..." Kim said.<br/>
<br/>
"And you are a great guy, also..." The chime of a clock caught her attention.  "So...if you're not due back anytime soon, how would you like to join me for lunch?" Ondine asked.<br/>
<br/>
Kim perked up and replied, "Lunch sounds good.  Let's get out and changed...and maybe you can tell me about these medals you won."<br/>
<br/>
And so, Kim and Ondine rekindled a lost romance...and who knows where this new road will take them?<br/>
<br/>
<em>And that ends my first Kim-n-Ondine story...hope you guys like!!! And maybe this will be another couple I write about?  And in the interest of disclosure-I had this idea in my head for a while...but the couple would have been Kim-n-Chloe...</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Anyways, comment and share!!!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Now I have some free time, so I am going to be updating some of my stories!! Up first is a ‘sequel-of-sorts’ to ‘Saturday by the Pool’.  And as that story was intended for my more mature readers, so too will this chapter be.  So if you are underage, don’t read!!!</em>
</p>
<p><em>Anyway, I don’t own this property or the characters-just the concept within!!!<br/><br/></em>“Will you guys relax? It’s just a broken arm!”<br/><br/>That protestation was made by Alix Kubdel, world-renown sports star.   “It could have happened to anyone.”, she added.</p>
<p>Max Kante, her boyfriend, replied, “Nevertheless, the injury, while not severe, will require you to limit any physical activity.”<br/><br/>“And just before the big Paris Sports Fest!” Le Chien Kim, one of Alix’s other friends said.<br/><br/>A voice then said, “Unfortunately, with her injury, there is no way I can clear her for any level of physical activity for 6 to 8 weeks.”<br/><br/>The room was silent.  Alix said, “Well, I guess I’ll need to call my team and tell them to withdraw us from the Sports Fest.”<br/><br/>At that, everyone was silent.  They all knew how Alix felt about competing…and then, Kim spoke up, saying, “Wait?  What if you had a replacement?”</p>
<p>“That’s nice, Kim…but I need a female replacement.  Our team is in the female bracket.” Alix replied.<br/><br/>“Well, I wasn’t talking about me.  I know of another female athlete.” Kim said.<br/><br/>Alix eyed Kim wearily.  She then asked, “Who is this athlete?”<br/><br/>Kim said, “It’s Ondine.”<br/><br/>Alix groaned, and replied, “Kim-none of the events involve water!”<br/><br/>Kim replied, “And what does that have to do with anything?”<br/><br/>“Other than the fact that your girlfriend is an Olympic-level swimmer and not much else…it has EVERYTHING to do with it!” Alix retorted.<br/><br/>“Alix…please.  I fear that due to your injuries, your chances of participating in the upcoming competition are rather infinitesimal.   I believe that allowing Kim to coach Ondine in the requisite activities will give your athletic allies at least an opportunity to prevail victorious.” Max stated.<br/><br/>Alix was silent at that.  <em>Why should I deny my team the chance to participate in the Sports Fest?  If we withdraw, we’ll have to wait till next year…</em>Alix looked into Kim’s eyes, and said, “Alright.  Your girl’s in.  I’ll let my team know.”<br/><br/>Kim said, “Alright! I’ll tell Ondine, as well. And she’ll want to meet the rest of your team, as well.”<br/><br/>Later…</p>
<p>“YOU DID WHAT???” Kim winced as Ondine half-shouted the question.<br/><br/>“I offered your services to Alix’s team…in a competition…” Kim replied, his voice low.<br/><br/>“Kim-why would you do that?” Ondine asked, with her voice at a more bearable tone.<br/><br/>Kim exhaled, and said, “Alix’s team needs another member for the Sports Fest. And I told her you could help.  If you didn’t, she would have to withdraw her team from the Sports Fest!”<br/><br/>Ondine rubbed the bridge of her nose…and said, “Kim…I appreciate the gesture of you wanting to help your friend.  But…what sports do I do other than swim? And what sports will I be doing?”<br/><br/>Kim said, “We’ll know when you meet the rest of the team.”</p>
<p>The next day, Kim took Ondine to meet Alix’s team.  Alix, with her arm in a cast and sling, was there waiting as well.  Alix said, “Here’s my team-Jen and Julie.”<br/><br/>Both women nodded.  Alix said, “This is Ondine.  She’s the athlete who’s going to help us.”<br/><br/>Jen said, “Alix…I know her.  She’s a swimmer.  A great swimmer…but I’m not sure she can be of use to use in these events.”<br/><br/>Alix said, “I understand.  But we’ve been preparing for this event for the last 3 months.  And if we don’t participate in this event, well have to wait until next year.”<br/><br/>“Alix does have a point.  And besides, I’m sure Ondine can contribute to the team.” Julie said.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s see what she can do.” Alix said.  <br/><br/>They were now at a track.  On the track was a set of inline skates and a bicycle.  Alix said, “This was our showcase event-The Triathlon.  What we’ve done is time ourselves with each event and whoever has the best time for that part runs that leg.  Jen’s our best runner and Julie’s the tops at biking.  I would have done the inline skates.”<br/><br/>Jen said, “Alright, then. Since we have a substitute…we’ll have to time ourselves.  The first event will be the 1000 meter race.  And Ondine will run one lap.”<br/><br/>Ondine walked to the starter’s box and knelt in the set position.  Alix said, “Ready? GO!” And with that, Ondine shot off down the track, pushing herself as hard as she could.  She crossed the finish-and as she did, Julie looked at the time. She then took the watch to Jen and Alix.  They looked at the watch-and their eyes widened-but they hadn’t said anything.  <br/><br/>Kim came up to Ondine and held out his hand for a hi-five.  He said, “Wow, babe! That was a good run.”<br/><br/>“Are you sure?  It doesn’t seem like it…”Ondine replied.</p>
<p>Alix came up to her and said, “Ondine…this time is…”<br/><br/>Ondine looked towards Kim, and said, “I know it’s probably not what you guys needed…”<br/><br/>Jen said, “Well…you’re only 3 or 4 seconds off of our times.”<br/><br/>Kim said, “Wait…so that’s good, right?”<br/><br/>“Good? Are you crazy?  That’s outstanding!”  Julie said.<br/><br/>Alix said, “Kim, I haven’t said this much…but you’ve actually done something smart.”</p>
<p>Kim said, “C’mon, Alix! You know I have good ideas…usually…”<br/><br/>Alix said, “Well, the next trial will be with the inline skates.” </p>
<p>And with that, Jen handed her a pair of skates.  “Kim told us what size you wear in skates.” Jen said.<br/><br/>Ondine tried them on and they fit.  Julie then said, “This distance is the same-1000 meters.  We just time you over a small part-about 100 meters or so.”<br/><br/>Ondine nodded and stood ready.  And Alix once again said, “Ready? GO!!!”  And with that, Ondine skated down the track.  She reached the end, and Julie said, “Hmm…not a bad showing for your first time.”<br/><br/>The final trial was the bicycle.  Alix said, “The bicycle is actually the last event-and it is a 2000 meter race.” </p>
<p>Ondine set up on the bicycle, waiting on the signal from Alix. Alix obliged-and Ondine took off.  She sped past Julie-who whistled as she zoomed by.  Julie said, “Wow! I think we found our substitute!”<br/><br/>“Yeah…she’s pretty good.  I think we’ve got a shot not just at being competitive…we might actually net the Cordon Bleu this year…”Jen said.<br/><br/>“So…I’m on the team?” Ondine said.<br/><br/>Alix looked at her teammates, who each gave her a nod as assent.  “You’ve got it.  But we might have to change the order of who’s doing what.” Alix said.<br/><br/>“Well, I could take your place rollerblading if Ondine takes the anchor in the bicycling.” Julie said.<br/><br/>Alix said, “Ondine-you of all people know how big of a responsibility the race anchor is.”<br/><br/>“I know, Alix.  And I’m honored that you are allowing me to participate in this.  I won’t let you down!” Ondine replied.<br/><br/>So over the next two weeks Ondine practices with the team.  And this was on top of her already loaded swimming schedule.  And things were going well.  And now it was the night before the Paris Sports Fest.</p>
<p>Kim and Ondine were having dinner at her place.  Kim said, “Hey, Ondine…I think this is a great thing you’re doing for Alix and her team.”<br/><br/>“Thank you, Kim.  I just don’t want to disappoint them.” Ondine said.<br/><br/>“Just you agreeing to help is big.  Alix mentioned how much work she and her team put into training.  Now…with your help, they didn’t have to drop out.” Kim said.<br/><br/>They continued to eat in silence…until Ondine said, “Hey, Kim…you up for a midnight dip?”<br/><br/>Kim smiled and said, “Yeah!...but isn’t it a bit early for a midnight dip?”<br/><br/>Ondine, chuckling at Kim, took his hand and said, “Details, mister…”<br/><br/>They reached the pool…and Kim said, “Wait…what about swim suits?”<br/><br/>“Swimsuits? Who needs swimsuits?” Ondine replied.  Kim noted her face wore the slightest of blushes.<br/><br/>He watched as she approached him…and gave him the lightest of kisses.  She then grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and over his head.  They shared another kiss…and she undid his belt and pants.  She then pulled his pants and boxers off.  “Now it looks like you’re ready!” Ondine said.<br/><br/>“Well, I guess one turn deserves another.” Kim said.  He reached over and unzipped Ondine’s blazer.  She pulled the tank top she was wearing off.  Kim then slid his thumbs into her shorts and pulled the garment down-and Ondine stepped backwards.  Now they were both nude.<br/><br/>“So what now?” Kim said.<br/><br/>“Into the pool, mister!” Ondine replied-then pushed him into the pool.  As he surfaced, he heard another splash-and soon after, Ondine surfaced in front of him.  They came together in another embrace, sharing a deep, passionate kiss.  Ondine said, “I know we just got in, but I want you to get out…”<br/><br/>Kim said, “Okay…”  He swam to the side of the pool and climbed out.  Ondine said, “C’mon…have a seat.”<br/><br/>He sat so that his feet were in the water as he perched on the edge of the pool.  She gently scraped her nails along Kim’s thighs-before taking a hold of his now erect manhood.  She slowly ran her hand up and down the shaft.  This action caused Kim to moan…and that led to Ondine speeding up her strokes.<br/><br/>“Here we go…if you liked that, you’ll love this.” Ondine softly said.  She then began to lightly lick Kim’s erection, which send pleasurable sensations through his body.  But those sensations would pale…because Ondine then took the organ into her mouth.  And Kim’s moans, which began at a low and soft pitch, became a little louder.<br/><br/>And those noises only spurred Ondine on-and she continued to lick and suck the hard muscle, alternating with firm strokes.  Kim felt the incredible bliss welling within him…the pleasure running up and down his body like an his swimmer girlfriend doing laps in the pool.<br/><br/>The pleasure soon reached its apex…and all Kim could do is utter something completely incomprehensible. He released a loud moan as he climaxed.  Ondine pulled her mouth away and chuckled in amusement.<br/><br/>Kim looked at her with a sheepish expression-a face that said, “Oops?”<br/><br/>He said, “Oh, man! I’m sorry…”<br/><br/>“Don’t worry about it. All that matters is that you enjoyed it.” Ondine replied.  She got out of the water to clean herself off-only to see Kim then get into the pool.  He said, “I hope you’re ready…”<br/><br/>She sat on the edge of the pool and spread her legs, giving Kim a view of her soft folds.  He brought his hand to her entry and began to rub.  She tensed and moaned softly. Kim continued to rub the wet folds-and then, his thumb brushed up against a small nub over her entry.  When that happened, Ondine moaned even louder as her back arched. Through her breaths, she said, “Yes! Yes! Right then…oooohhhhhh….”<br/><br/>He continued rubbing-but he remembered how she made him feel when she performed orally on his manhood.  <em>I wonder if she’ll like that as much as I liked it,</em> Kim mused.  He brought his mouth to the entry and began to lick to wet folds. The reaction was instant-she draped one of her shapely legs over his shoulders and grabbed his head.<br/><br/>Kim needed no other motivation-he began to lick and suck more intensely, which in turned cause Ondine to buck her hips upwards.  And like Kim earlier, Ondine felt the stirrings of pleasure in her body…and soon, the stirrings turned into full on cascade as she began to reach her peak.  And with a loud cry of pleasure, Ondine climaxed-her back arched as the pleasure hit her.<br/><br/>She shivered as the waves of pleasure ran up and down her body. When she could speak, she said, “Wow…Kim…that was so amazing!!!”<br/><br/>Kim said, “Thanks, babe.”<br/><br/>Ondine then said, “Well, let me get down there with you.”  She pushed off the edge of the pool and slipped into the water.  She waded towards Kim.  Kim said, “Well…”<br/><br/>She replied, “Well…”  She then gripped his shoulders as he held her waist.  She then said, “Hey, Kim…”<br/><br/>He looked at her.  She smiled-that angelic smile that he loved to get from her.  She then said, “I love you.”<br/><br/>He felt his face heating.  But he smiled back and said, “Love you too, Ondine.”  He then could feel her grip his erection and guide it into her, past the wet folds. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed off his shoulders with her hands. Kim pulled her to him and began to kiss her neck and shoulders.  And every so often, he’d squeeze her breasts, giving her more pleasure.</p>
<p>In this moment, they could forget about everything else-the competition that was happening…the stress of performing…in this moment, the only thing that mattered was Kim and Ondine…and their love for each other. And soon enough...Ondine buried her face into Kim’s chest and held onto him as another wave of pleasure ran through her. Kim held her as he felt himself racing towards his climax…he released a soft moan as he climaxed.  He could feel her walls gripping him and squeezing his erection for every bit of his seed.<br/><br/>The moment was over…but the feelings remained…Kim leaned in and kissed Ondine, who eagerly returned the kiss.  Kim said, “So…we gonna get out…or we gonna stay in?”<br/><br/>Ondine sighed, and said, “I guess we can get out…I do need to get some rest…but…”<br/><br/>“But what?” Kim asked.<br/><br/>Ondine smiled seductively, and said, “I can forgo a few hours of sleep…”<br/><br/>And they both hopped out and headed inside, eager to spend more of their ‘quality’ time.  And Kim was glad to have Ondine-who was willing to get out of her comfort zone for a friend.  And she was glad for Kim-she knew she could love someone who looked out for his friends.<br/><br/><em>And with that, this story comes to an end!!!  And now that I’ve got my creative juices flowing, hopefully I’ll get back to cranking out stories!!!  And to the person who suggested this story…I made a few changes.  One-I had Alix get a short term injury because I’ve used the ‘crippled for life’ theme somewhere else.  And I had the sex scene between Kim and Ondine occur before the sports event because I can.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Anyway, read, comment, fave, enjoy!!!!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>